


Límites.

by Chiwibel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si existía algo que frustrase a Naruto, pues eran las cosas que encontraba no poder hacer, con sus límites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Límites.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajoMrtinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMrtinz/gifts).



 

                Si existía algo que frustrase a Naruto, pues eran las cosas que encontraba no poder hacer, con sus límites.

 

                Estaba orgulloso de poder decir que su vida estaba basada en sobrepasar límite tras límite, superar expectativas y en escupir en la cara de aquellos que alguna vez lo subestimaron. Gracias a años de arduo esfuerzo, podría decir que tenía a sus espaldas a un mundo que le se la había dado a él primero. Naruto Uzumaki era imparable.

 

                Pero nada en la vida era perfecto y todo en la vida tenía un final.

 

                Cómo se habían volteado las cosas, pues era cuando la gente esperaba algo de él que se encontraba con lo único que estaba dudando lograr.

 

                Más que asustado se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo por fallarle a quien todavía consideraba su hermano, tal vez más, y a sus compañeros. Cada día le era más difícil sonreírle a Sakura y la promesa hecha se sentía cada vez más pesada con el pasar del tiempo, también le era complicado ver cómo Sakura creía que lo hacía por ella y encontrarse con su propio egoísmo, pues algunas veces creía estarlo haciendo por sí mismo.

 

                Sin embargo, primero muerto que demostrarlo, ya que expresar las dudas solamente las haría terriblemente más reales, más palpables, y se volverían un destino auto-cumplido. Así que mientras más repitiese con certeza que iba a conseguir el regreso de Sasuke, más se lo creería él mismo.

 

                Sino, encontraría alguna otra manera de rendir sus cuentas, era lo mínimo que podría hacer por Sasuke y por sí mismo. Se lo debía a ambos.


End file.
